Typical shelving arrangements comprise assemblies of horizontal shelf members and vertical upright members which support the shelf members in vertically spaced, parallel relationship. While "built-in" shelving assemblies are well-known, shelving assemblies which can be readily installed by homeowners and other nonprofessionals have become increasingly popular. Of course, it is important that a such shelving assembly be convenient to install, while still providing stable and secure storage for articles placed on the assembly. Economical manufacture is highly desirable to promote affordable use by consumers.
Typical shelving assemblies known heretofore have included variously configured components which must be properly assembled to achieve the desired stability for the resultant construction. Use of fastening components and the like may be required, although such use may typically complicate assembly. Because such arrangements typically employ differently configured components, manufacturers and suppliers must supply and stock the various components for end-users, and the end-users must be sufficiently adept at assembly in order to properly integrate the components.
The present shelf mounting system is particularly configured for suspended mounting beneath an associated supporting structure, such as rafters or the like. Notably, the system employs a plurality of invertible support brackets, which are preferably identically configured, thus facilitating convenient and efficient assembly, and minimizing the number of different components required, for cost-effective manufacture and supply to consumers. When assembled with associated upright elements, the support brackets of the system provide a highly stable "self-locking" action which tends to enhance interengagement of the components attendant to use of the assembly for storage of articles.